Hemel Hempstead (1962: The Apocalypse)
'Stats' Hemel Hempstead is a totalitarian UK survivor nation based in western Hertfordshire. 'History' '1962: The Apocalypse' It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory. A Soviet bomber did crash near Brackley after dropping its bombs elsware. The crew were killed in the crash. Radiation from London was the mane hazard. Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. 'Survival' Mass panic hit outer Middlsex and wounded refugees poured forth on mass. Masses of panicky refugees fleeing Middelsex accumulated in refugee camps scattered between Potters Bar, Watford, St. Albans, Hatfield, Hertford, Harrow, West Ruislip, Sawbridgeworth and Cheshunt. The River Misbourne and River Lea were badly irradiated and quarantined for 20 years. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit Buckinghamshire's refugee camps, Watford's camp and Hemel Hempstesd, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their resources at a national level that lead to thir survival. Later, a E.Coli 0157 outbreak also hit both in Hemel Hempstead and northern Hertfordshire in 1966. First contact 1965-1976 Hertfordshire was in chaos as refugee camps became lawless in 1967. Hertfordshire was invaded and the eastern most 2/3s violently annexed in 1989. Only a small pocket remained free around the fortified town of Hemmel Hempstead by 1977. 'New Middlesex' Due to the declining quality of life, high death toll, food supply issues, an cholera outbreak earlier that year, Buckinghamshire’s inability to cope, Hertfordshire’s historic dislike of Middlesex and Essex’s tight fisted xenophobia, the people in many refugee camps and towns that had large refugee communities in them. 17 rebellious Hertfordshire settlements, Middlesex survivor communities and refugee camps riotously set up the left wing republican state of ‘New Middlesex’ in their area in late 1967. The 'United Jewish and English Enfielder Militias' tried to keep order in there sphere of influence between early 1968 and mid 1971. Waltham Abbey's local priest ran a benevolent 'Bishopric' in the immediate area between mid 1968 and late 1971. The Waltham Bishopric was defeated by the S.E.R. in and it's people fled to Stevanage and The 'United Jewish and English Enfielder Militias' were crushed by the S.E.R. and fled to New Middelsex. The dictator, Steve Rollup and his deputy Ann Whooper wanted to get a better deal for the Middlesex refugees. They seriously set about crushing local criminal gangs and banned anti-Semitism. A typhoid outbreak would hit the Borhamwood Camp and Borhamwood in late 1968. Food riots hit the Trent Park Camp, Edgware, Totteridge and Welham Green in late 1969. The state would last until early 1972, when both rising rural harvests and Essex’s war with Hertfordshire lead to them happily merger in to Buckinghamshire. The rebel locations were #Hatch end, #Watford, #Watford Camp, #Rickmansworth, #Bushy, #Croxley Green, #Barnet, #Stanmore, #Stanmore Camp, #Harrow Weald, #Borhamwood, #Brentwood, #Brentwood Camp, #Potters bar, #Burnt Oak, #Batchworth #Edgware. 1977- 1985 H.H. was annexed peacefully by Buckinghamshire in 1977 and retained autonomy. An on-off war was started by Southern England against Bukinghamshire in 1977 over the ownership of Hertfordshire. Hemel Hempstead was peaceful annexed to Buckinghamshire in 1977 and the rest west and central Hertfordshire was liberated from Southern England's occupation between 1978-1987. Hostility continues over the fate of the rest of Hertfordshire. Hostility continues over the fate of the rest of Hertfordshire. The part that was liberated joined H.H. 1988. Fed up with the S.E.R.'s lies, morbidness, horrific wealth gap, political killings, wacky leadership and xenophobic regime, the separatist atavists Doug Bridgeman and Michelle Cockcroft stured increased animosity in his Hertford wagon factory towards the ruling elite during mid 1977. They would start a guerrilla war that would last until there final defeat and exile to Buckinhamshire in late 1982. This would snowball in to a full nationalist rising by their friends Anthony Beamish, Sarah Deirdre McColl and Timothy 'Tim' Townsend, who faced a similar fate in 1985. Refugee flowes from Hertfortdshire were great at this time. 1986- 1996 1997-to date The drainage and watersupply mains were heavily upgrade in 1997,1998, 2005 and 2008 by the Buckinghamshire engineer Peter Dundridge. 'Former refugee camps' #Sawbridgeworth, #Potters Bar, #Watford, #Harrow, #St. Albans, #Hatfield, #West Ruislip, #Ware, #Hertford, #Tring, #Cheshunt. 'Natural disasters' 'Earthquake' An earthquake rocked the ruins of Northolt and a large surrounding aria, reaching out as far as Hereford, in the early morning of 23rd September 2002. It registering 5.7 on the Richter scale according to scientists in the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia and the PRUK, and lasted approximately 20 seconds. An aftershock of magnitude 2.4 occurred on 25th September at the same time, but was not felt beyond Hemel Hempstead. 'Bad weather' #The floods of April 2006 killed 5. #The heat wave of Early 2007 killed 1. #The was major flooding between June and August 2007 killed 2. #The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 6 . #the hurricane of mid 2009 killed 2 . #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 7. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1. 'Military' The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favor of rifles and pistols in 1987. The local reserve army is a volunteer force of 240 and a conscript force of 150. It is part of Bukinghamshire's defence force. Battles 'The Journeys of Discovery' Government and politics 'Economy' 'Agriculture' Agriculture is an important industry in Hertfordshire which has rich soils. Some farm products produced are-corn, wheat, oats, hay, potatoes and broad beans. Livestock production includes- cattle, pigs, goats, poultry, and sheep. Corn is the leading crop grown in Hertfordshire. 'Manufacturing' There is a small scale furniture industry. 'Mining' Modest quarrying of sand and gravel recommenced in the St. Albans area after 1974. Clay is supplied to limited local brick-making in Bovingdon, just south-west of Hemel Hempstead. The brick industry only stopped operation between 1962 and 1968. Education 'Transport' Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in Hemel Hempstead and Hertfordshire. 4 alco-fuel buses run twice on Mondays between The capital of the S.E.R., Sussex, Hemel Heampstead, Buckinghamshire, Hertfordshire and the P.R.U.K. Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1987. 'Waterworks' 'Healthcare' After Doomsday, the Hemel Hempstead found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases in marijuana smoking and other crimes, the government believes the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long turn, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. 'Media' A 5 page national pamphlet has been in circulation since 1994. 'Sport' Cricket, football and rugby are the national sports. 'The Death Penalty' It was basically was used for the removal anyone who stepped out of line with the state as well as crooks. A moratorium on hanging was put in place since 1989 and it became permanent in 1990. Category:England Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Cold War Category:Clod war